


26 胜者为王

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football -RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	26 胜者为王

然后罗伊斯进来就说Robert你难得回来怎么就住这里。莱万摸不清他意思，就顺着他说我也是难得回来，住哪里都是住。罗伊斯就提出参观一下他的府邸，莱万更加懵逼，但名义上罗伊斯终归是王子，也不好拒绝，就带着他去逛了逛书房，然后去了卧室。罗伊斯就往床上一坐，晃了晃腿说你的床真软，很适合睡觉。莱万开始有点猜到他的意思了，就试探他说哪种睡觉呢？罗伊斯看了他一眼，没说话，莱万就知道自己猜对了  
罗伊斯就开始自己解衣服，其实莱万看得出来他很紧张，紧张的手都在发抖，但是就算这样，效果也很好，他皮肤白，不知道是因为羞耻还是因为紧张，从耳朵到脖子到胸口都有点泛红。而且他平时都把自己掩盖在那些内务官发的已经有点过季的衣服里，莱万第一次发现他身材这么有料，全身肌肉都是刚刚好，薄薄的一层，不会太单薄，但也不会太壮，尤其是腰，细的好像刚好能用手臂圈起来  
罗伊斯已经把长裤都脱了，只穿了一条内裤，但莱万只是站在他前面双手抱胸看着他，什么都不说，看不出他到底什么意思。这跟之前想的都不一样，罗伊斯有点不知道该怎么办，低着头坐在床上用手偷偷的拧床单。莱万突然开口问他这就完了？罗伊斯很惊讶，抬头看着他脱口而出问了一句啊？  
莱万蹲下来看着他，眼神很复杂，问你要来勾引我上床，但只有这招？罗伊斯苦笑了一下，说我想了很多，但你没反应，我不知道该不该继续，因为继续你很可能会把我丢出去。莱万就笑，说我很认真的问你一个问题，你想清楚再回答，你现在要做的事，跟你哥哥想对你做的事有什么区别？为什么选我？罗伊斯嘴唇抖了好几下才闭着眼睛说，因为他是我哥哥，你不是，因为你有实力对付他，因为你经常要出去，我起码还有能单独待着的时间。莱万就叫他睁眼，然后盯着罗伊斯说我要跟你说清楚，如果你听完不准备穿衣服走人，你就要明白，我不可能让你单独待着，政治上，生理上，都不可能。罗伊斯整个人都抖了一下，手都伸出去想摸衣服了，最后还是缩回来，去解莱万的上衣扣子。莱万没阻止他，就说我对你没感情，你对我也没有，这样挺好，我帮你得到王位，你是我的人，以后军事上的事都听我的，这个交易很合理对不对？罗伊斯嗯了一声，算是达成协议  
罗伊斯在莱万的默许下就把他上衣给脱了，莱万站起来把裤子露给他，罗伊斯伸手想去解扣子，被莱万打开，然后说用嘴。罗伊斯就有点犹豫，毕竟他从小也算养尊处优，真做到这个程度还是有点难堪的。莱万看出来他的反应，就阴测测的说我刚刚说的没录音，所以我想反悔什么时候都可以，我只要把你往你哥哥那里一丢告诉他你今天的来意…我反正无所谓他怎么对你  
罗伊斯真的是肉眼可见的抖了一下，然后就把头伸过去用嘴解他的裤子，牛皮的皮带很结实，很艰难才能咬着把它抽出来，因为一直张着嘴，唾液都流到裤子上了，罗伊斯弄了半天实在没办法把皮带的扣子解开，只能抬头看莱万。莱万看他一脸委屈的咬着皮带，嘴角还有点红的看着他忍不住爆了句粗口，觉得自己根本是在跟自己过不去，然后就帮他把扣子弄开了  
接下去的扣子和拉链就好办多了，罗伊斯速度变快很多，但是他的嘴和鼻子一直在莱万身上蹭啊蹭的，等到他把莱万的裤子脱掉莱万已经完全硬了。罗伊斯偷偷看了一眼莱万，看他还是没什么表情，只能皱着鼻子把莱万含进去，莱万拖着他的后脑在掌控节奏，罗伊斯就伸舌头去舔他  
莱万当然爽死了，用手摸他的头表示了一下安慰，罗伊斯又看了他一眼，开始闭上眼睛一点一点的给他做深喉。他喉咙窄，嘴里又热又紧，莱万被他含了好几下就忍不出要射，最后还是抽出来射在罗伊斯胸口，罗伊斯捂着嘴咳嗽了两声没说话  
莱万倒在床上喘气，罗伊斯就缩在他怀里不说话，莱万毛手毛脚的摸他全身，还弹了下他的内裤调笑说四角的，你真无趣。罗伊斯把头埋在他颈窝里，热乎乎的气扑在莱万脖子上，撩的莱万心猿意马的，用手去揉他的屁股，然后调戏罗伊斯说你还挺有天赋的嘛，连深喉都第一次就做那么好。罗伊斯就很小声的说不是第一次，莱万一开始没听清，听清以后脸色就变了，把罗伊斯推开说然后呢？你以为这就完了吗？  
罗伊斯就自己爬起来跪在床上伸手去脱内裤，从背后看屁股又圆又翘，莱万想起刚刚揉的手感忍不住咽了口口水。罗伊斯又伸手去够床头的润滑剂，莱万忍不住伸手去摸他的腰，痒得罗伊斯一下缩起来了，他回头瞪了一眼莱万，但他眼睛红红的一点威胁性都没有，莱万又去摸他的脸，罗伊斯就把他的手指含进去了，像给他口一样的一边舔一边吸，把他的手指弄得湿哒哒的全是口水。莱万一边又硬了，一边想着他又不知跟谁学的就很不爽，把手指抽出来让罗伊斯跪好  
罗伊斯跪好以后想了想又把腿打开了点，然后把头埋到枕头里去，一副很想闷死自己的样子，莱万揉了揉他通红的耳尖，然后把手指往他后面塞。其实只有口水还是太干，罗伊斯痛的弹了一下，转过头求莱万别继续了，把润滑剂递给他，莱万很恶劣的转着手指，说我以为你已经习惯了。罗伊斯痛的生理性的眼泪直接掉下来，说没有，我没有习惯，求你了Robert，用润滑剂吧，我自己来也可以  
莱万也不是真想弄伤他，接过润滑剂就倒在股缝上，等它慢慢滑下来，因为有点痒，罗伊斯忍不住扭了下，莱万就把他手指拉过来刮了点润滑剂，让他自己用手指艹自己。罗伊斯只能咬着嘴唇自己来，但他根本就没什么技术，自己根本没爽到，莱万看他一直都没勃起就一边也伸了一根手指去给他做扩张，一边给他撸，罗伊斯一开始只是咬着嘴唇喘，但莱万用了两根手指戳到前列腺的时候他一下就叫出来了。莱万笑着把手指抽出来，握着罗伊斯自己的手教他怎么才能碰到自己的前列腺，罗伊斯一直忍不住呻吟，觉得太超过了想把手拿出来，但莱万不让，握着他的手用他自己的手指把罗伊斯艹射了，罗伊斯眼泪流了一脸，嗓子都有点哑了，一副精疲力尽的样子躺在床上  
莱万去亲他眼睛，含着他的眼睫毛泯，问他能自己起来吗？需不需要派人送他回去。罗伊斯慌了，以为他这是不满意要赶他走，其实莱万只是觉得第一次就做太多他会受不了。罗伊斯就搂着莱万的脖子把他拉下来亲，两条长腿环到莱万腰上交叉着把两个人压的更紧，扭来扭去的又把莱万蹭硬了。莱万按住他的腰问你还可以吗？罗伊斯一边点头一边在他耳边说可以，我想你艹我Robert  
莱万从善如流【…】的按着他的胯一点一点的艹进去，好在刚刚射过一次，罗伊斯整个人还软绵绵的，虽然不适应但也不是很痛，只是小口小口的抽气。莱万终于进去以后停顿了会儿，一边亲罗伊斯一边说叫我lewy，罗伊斯就声音哑哑的喊了一声lewy，莱万忍不住就开始动，罗伊斯受不了的一直说慢一点，莱万不理他，一边动一边说你叫谁慢一点？罗伊斯带着点哭腔说lewy慢一点，我受不了  
莱万没慢下来，而是伸手去摸罗伊斯还在不应期的阴茎，罗伊斯又难受又舒服，一边扭一边发出很小声的呜咽，莱万完全受不了他这样，一边把他撸硬了一边用力艹他。罗伊斯一直在断断续续的喊lewy，声音有点嘶哑，但尾音腻的要命，莱万捏着他的下巴亲他，最后两个人一起射了。罗伊斯清醒一点就转过去看着莱万，问协议达成？莱万看着他还潮湿的黄绿色眼睛就忍不住点了点头


End file.
